secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Town Hall 9/29/03/8pm
Forum Link: Original Post Lindenworld Town Hall Transcript 9/29, 8pm This transcript has been edited with keeping it as easy to read as possible - multiple instances of a question have been removed, and the questions are spaced for easier reading. If you have any additional questions, feel free to IM Nova Linden in-world. Haney: Thank you all for coming. The basic idea is that we are offering tax free sites for a month and you create something that will attract people. Of the 38 sites, the most popular 19 will be invited back for another month, although they will possibly have to move. James Miller: When do we find out who's been picked? Nova: Well, the deadline for people to apply is tomorrow morning at 8am, so sometime after that. :-) Zoey Jade: You say random........like is she going off of building ratings? Nova: No, she is not. :-) I'm not sure exactly how she plans on picking, but I'm going to assume it's out of a hat, or something similar. Dionysus Starseeker: What do we do if multiple people end up making the same attraction? Haney: I'm sure we will have many duplicate types of attractions. The dwell will figure our which one works best. Nova: I have made a group as well, which people involved will be invited to. Those chosen will have the chance to use the chat channel to compare notes, etc. Everyone has until the 13th (that's when we start counting dwell, ideally) to get their sites up, so you have until then to get all that sorted out. You can always combine into smaller groups and work together as well. Nova: Fred Serpentine asked if this costs money - it does, for the land which is $1296 for a 36x36m plot, and the cost of the prims. This could be up to $4000 if you go with the full 400 prims, which is all refunded. James Miller: With 1.1's group land ownership, will we be allowed to deed our plots to a group and can one person/group own multiple plots? Nova: Only one plot per person. Being allowed to deed.. What do you think on that Haney? Haney: Well, you can merge your parcel and then be treated as a unit when it comes to dwell so that either both you are selected or neither. Nova: Right! And we'll make efforts to save spaces for larger builds that groups are coming up with - just make sure you are all together when it's time to buy your land so you can pick and choose as a group. James Miller: Alright, good, as long as LL is supportive of group builds. Haney: we love group builds Nova: Yes James, I'll be doing my best to accommodate you all. :-) Dionysus Starseeker: What if one person has an area and they're allowing a larger ride to go through their area, and then they get moved or kicked out, and the next person comes in and says, "I don't want no roller coaster in my backyard!!!"? Nova: Well, with any luck that won't be the case - but if you are one of the 19 chosen to stay on another month, you may have to move your plot. James Miller: Moving a big build isn't that easy...will you help? Nova: Another good question. ;-) Haney? Haney: Best make big roller coasters flexible. Soren Romulus: Will we be allowed to sell things on our lot if we get in? Nova: No, you can sell things for $0 as souvenirs, but you cannot actually sell things for money. Also, you will be able to charge people to get on to your rides, set up gambling machines, and change admission to your land once 1.1 is implemented. People can feel free to have free to copy stuff too. :-) Lynnix Muse: Do the 19 people who get to stay have to move there plots? And if so, would u make them take plots in the back? Nova: It's possible that you may be asked to move, but not a definite. If they do have to move, we will be able to give them first choice again with any luck. Anything to add to that Haney? :-) Haney: Nope. James Miller: Will Linden charge admission to the park and distribute it equally among plot owners? Nova: No, we will not be charging admission. It's up to the individual land owners to decide if they wish to, once 1.1 is implemented. Nova: I'd like to take a moment to define dwell to everyone if I may. :-) This won't take long, I just want to give everyone an idea of what dwell will be like! So, Jenny Hurtzdonut is exploring one day. She has about an hour to check things out. Jenny decides to come over to Lindenworld and stays on a plot for 15 minutes. She goes to another, again it's 15 minutes, and a third for 30 minutes. Jenny has a certain amount of points (100 per day). These points would be divided among the three plots, with 25% at the first and second, and then 50% at the third. Haney: everyone has the same dwell impact, whether they are on for an hour or 10 hours Nova: Right! But they have to stay on a plot for a minimum of five minutes for it to count. Dionysus Starseeker: What is the likelihood of both of these sims becoming no fly, as you want the builds to be on the ground, with an upward view, and whatnot? Nova: Well, we've been discussing that.. I feel that it should be an individual's choice. What do you think Haney? Haney: I don't think the masses will go for no fly Tiger Crossing: I wouldn't be against the whole sim being walk-only... Makes it different. Dionysus Starseeker: I just feel it detracts from the experience if you're flying Haney: Lets hear what the rest of you think Ironchef Cook: it would take forever to walk to the outer plots Haney: about fly or no fly Nova: Yes, what do you guys think? Fly or no fly? Fred Serpentine: I think its the plot owners choice Lynnix Muse: I think no fly would work Soren Romulus: NO fly Pablo Lorentz: I would go with no fly Candie Apple: fly Robinson Argonaut: no fly! Ironchef Cook: fly Mila Apollo: I am for Fly James Miller: No fly, however, scripted vehicles on the roads (like those trams at Disney, to take people around) Nova: Seems kind of divided. :-) Mila Apollo: Anyone who doesn't want to fly can walk Teeny Leviathan: It should be a personal choice. Nova: Mila makes a good point. Tiger Crossing: If the sidewalks were no-fly, but plot owner could choose, then people can fly if they want to by stepping into a plot. But most people will stay on the ground. James Miller: Like, someone could fly and bug people on a rollercoaster? Nova: That's true too Tiger. Pablo Lorentz: if you don't want to walk just step out fly and come back in Nova: I think at this point we will make it an individual land owner's choice. Charlie Omega: or they could fly into the path of the coaster and break it Nova: I want you all to feel free to discuss the fly/no-fly options in the discussion thread in the forums - but for now I'm thinking we will go with individual's choice. Nova: Okay, let's get back to the question Soren asked a moment ago.. Nova: Advertising in world builds will be acceptable, we have decided. Just keep it PG and tasteful, and you'll be fine! Candie Apple: Does your own time on your own land count towards your dwell? Or only when you're on others' land? Nova: I'm not sure - do you know Haney? Haney: I'm not sure how we decided on that finally. Candie Apple: I'm hoping it's only on others Nova: I'm thinking once 1.1 gets implemented we'll all be a lot smarter about dwell - with any luck there will be some more detailed explanation on how it works. James Miller: Can we have vehicles on them? I personally think the Lindens should create a transportation system Nova: Are you talking permanently, or just while you're going around the park? James Miller: hmm...both Nick Fairlight: with the borders and throwing people off, that might not work Nova: Well, permanently no. You can have 400 prims per parcel, but not on the roads. James Miller: Disney has those things that take you to the parking lots "Now at the Goofy lot!" Nova: As a means of transportation, like.. I know some of you are probably considering tour buses or some such, we'll chat individually about it and decide on a case by case basis. I don't want 38 different systems. ;-) James Miller: Well, then maybe the Lindens should just have one Nova: James, there will be nothing made by Lindens in Lindenworld, other than the roads and that bridge. ;-P Ananda Sandgrain: OT a bit: Is dwell just for Lindenworld now, or is it the whole world? Nova: No, it will be the whole world. Lynnix Muse: will those plot marker boxes stay after you buy you're plot? Nova: I don't know! I'm thinking probably not - Haney? Haney: I never thought they would stay. Nova: I think it's just for convenience's sake, for when we sell plots. Dionysus Starseeker: ok, with the dwell, do we have to make it so AVs will come onto our plot, meaning, we must be cruel towards these nicely created roads? Nova: Well, basically we want people to build facing the roads, and keep everyone kinda centralized on them, like at a fair IRL. Is that what you mean? You can only build ON your plot, or someone you are building for, not on the roads. Dionysus Starseeker: but if you're on the road, you get no dwell Haney: Yes, you need visitors on you plot to count for dwell. Nova: The road isn't involved in your land. :-) Dionysus Starseeker: so where's the motivation to build towards the road? Nova: It's one of the requirements to buy land. ;-) Dionysus Starseeker: So... we can't add our own area of road, and have things face inward? Nova: Folks, before any of you buy your land, you have to adhere to an agreement - brief, but necessary. Then I will sell. Robinson Argonaut: so won't everyone wall off their attraction requiring you to walk through a door way and onto the land to see it? Nova: You don't need a door way, you need to face your plot towards the land. If you want to build a sidewalk on your own plot, that's fine. But the entrance -must- face the road. We're not trying to be draconian. But we -will- have requirements for you to adhere to, such is the price you pay for no taxes. :-) Nova: Before we move on, I wanted to address a point that came up last session. People asked if they were allowed to have events on their land, and we said yes. We are going to limit events to 3 times a week per plot however. No time limits on the events. Candie Apple: Can we build resort hotels like at Disney World? Nova: Haney, want to field that one? Haney: Sure- you can build whatever you like. James Miller: So, someone could build a house, not a ride? Haney: We love the amusement park theme, but I'm sure you guys will push it to the limit. Nova: Hahaha! Nova: Heh.. I don't know about that. Maybe if it's a haunted house or something. ;-) Lynnix Muse: if one person stays on your plot for 100% of the time they are online, but someone else has like 5 people on their plot for 5 minutes each, who would have a higher chance of staying ? Nova: Eep, that sounds like a math story problem. Give me a second to digest. ;-) Well, it all depends on how long those other 5 people are online. Lynnix Muse: basically... are more people worth more or time? Nova: If they are all online 5 minutes each.. Charlie Omega: like 1 person for an hour or 6 people for 10mins each Charlie Omega: which gets higher credit Lynnix Muse: yeah Charlie knows what I'm trying to ask hehe Nova: That's a darn good question, and I'm having a heck of a time wrapping my brain around it. ;-) Candie Apple: you will be graded on this, nova Haney: its simple! Nova: Oh you mean people! Okay Haney, answer way. *grins* Haney: Everyone who goes online get 100 units of dwell, those units are spilt by where they spend their time each day. Nova: Sorry, math is just not my forte. :-( So if they stay at a plot 5 minutes, those 100 points go to the one person. Lynnix Muse: so its amount of time, not how many people? Nova: If 5 people stay 5 minutes at a plot, and then 45 elsewhere, that person gets each of their 10% to total 50 points. Ironchef Cook: I see. If those 5 people only spent 5 min online the whole day, then you get 100 points from each of them. Nova: It's the amount of time they are online vs. the amount of time they spent at a place. Dionysus Starseeker: Isn't dwell horribly unfair in favor of the "haunted house-esque" plots that force you to go slowly, as opposed to the carnival games, that may be better but take less time? Nova: Uh.. Haney! This question has your name all over it. ;-) Haney: Well, it's really aimed at people who come on for a short time. Nova: What this all boils down to is a competition; like I said at the first meeting, it's an amusement park, survivor style. If you provide the content, they will come. :-P Dionysus Starseeker: well... I mean... someone comes into a maze, built in 5 minutes, and is stuck for half an hour (due to roof & walls), and then my super-excellent game, made over 4 days gets less than 5 minutes of time Haney: If someone is in a haunted house for an hour and that's all they do, then that's lots of dwell. Nova: Hmm, that's a really good point. Robinson Argonaut: it seems to me that "haunted house-esque" places will have people stay longer but will probably not get as many visitors... quick carnival attractions will get lots of people stopping by.... so it could probably balance out Nova: I'm thinking the same thing Robinson. We don't have any real say in the way dwell works guys, so I can't give any definite answers on this, I am sorry. Lynnix Muse: yes, this tax free deal... will we be reimbursed for what the tax would be? Nova: You will be refunded the cost of the land and your prims - there will be no taxes on anything, so there is nothing to reimburse in that respect. There will be no charge at all, just like with Burning Life.. only this time it's extended to your prims as well. Dionysus Starseeker: Are voting booths going to be shot down entirely? With things like burning life, you can only admire for so long. Nova: There will be a limit of one voting station per parcel. At this time I do not know of any plans to remove them entirely from the game. They do count against your prim limit. Nova: Thank you for coming folks, lots of great questions - I'll be posting a transcript of this on the forums shortly. :-) Be sure to review the first one if you want, as there are lots of other goodies to read in that as well. Haney: Thank you all. Nova: Remember, if you are interested, you have until 8am tomorrow morning to IM me (I get it in email) or post in the forums! You can email me too - nova.linden@lindenlab.com :-) Category:Town Hall Logs